Confidences
by Aspasia08
Summary: Quinze ans après la tragédie de Godric's Hollow, Rogue et Pétunia se rencontrent de nouveau. Quelle sera leur réaction?
1. Une visite inattendue

**Chapitre 1: Une visite inattendue**

**Note:** La scène est située à Privet Drive, une semaine après la fin de la cinquième année scolaire de Harry. Le jeune héros reçoit la visite pour le moins inattendue de son maître des potions tant haï.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa sur son lit, où il s'était assoupi après une nouvelle journée de profonde mélancolie et de chagrin. Sirius… La douleur, endormie pour un instant, se répandit dans ses membres avec une nouvelle force, brûlante et implacable. Parviendrait-il jamais à surmonter cette souffrance, à concevoir l'amère réalité ? Il réussit avec effort à ravaler le sanglot qui commençait à lui monter à la gorge.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa rentrée au 4, Privet Drive, une semaine qu'il avait passée cloîtré dans sa chambre, indifférent au monde extérieur, à l'hostilité ostentatoire des Dursley en l'occurrence. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre ; la rue était plongée dans la pénombre, et un vent sifflant agitait les sommets des quelques arbres qui bordaient la rue. Il ne s'y était pourtant pas trompé. Seul le transplanage pouvait produire ce bruit sonore. Etait-il possible… ? Est-ce qu'un membre de l'Ordre venait le chercher pour l'arracher à sa triste résidence, ou au moins lui transmettre un message ? A ce moment, il avait besoin plus que jamais des paroles réconfortantes d'un ami.

Il colla le nez contre la vitre, frémissant d'impatience. Peu à peu, il vit une silhouette se détacher de l'ombre que projetaient les maisons voisines. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Un homme s'avançait vers la maison des Dursley, un homme grand et mince, vêtu d'une longue cape noire qui flottait autour de lui et lui donnait l'apparence d'une gigantesque chauve-souris. Harry sentit l'horreur qui l'avait submergé à la vue du sorcier s'estomper pour laisser la place à une vague de haine mêlée d'indignation. Severus Rogue, le professeur qui le détestait et le malmenait depuis des années, et qui s'était tant plu à accabler Sirius de sarcasmes sur sa prétendue lâcheté – ces moqueries, Harry en était convaincu, avaient grandement contribué à la décision de son parrain de prendre part au combat au ministère, qui lui fut fatal –, osait donc le poursuivre jusqu'à Privet Drive ? De tous les membres de l'Ordre, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Rogue que l'on lui envoie ? Les doigts serrés sur sa baguette magique, il regarda la silhouette noire s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Un instant plus tard, une sonnerie retentit dans la maison. Il se précipita en bas de l'escalier juste à temps pour voir la forme massive de l'oncle Vernon se diriger vers la porte en grognant.

La porte s'ouvrit pour découvrir un homme au visage cireux encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et graisseux, animé par des yeux sombres et impénétrables et muni d'un grand nez crochu. Abasourdi, l'oncle Vernon dévisagea le visiteur pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole, ainsi que toute son irritabilité.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il brutalement.

– Severus Rogue, professeur à l'école de Poudlard, répondit le sorcier d'une voix calme et froide. J'ai un message important à transmettre à Potter de la part du directeur Albus Dumbledore, que vous connaissez.

Dudley avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon. Un bref coup d'œil vers le sinistre maître des potions lui suffit pour s'enfuir aussitôt vers la cuisine en poussant des hurlements terrifiés. Ce fut au tour de la tante Pétunia d'apparaître. Elle surgit de la cuisine, un chiffon à la main, ses cheveux blonds chargés de bigoudis. Harry crut qu'elle allait partir dans une diatribe violente à l'adresse de ce visiteur si peu bienvenu, mais elle lâcha soudain son chiffon et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche d'un air effaré, comme si elle l'avait reconnu.

– Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. C'est ce… c'est…

Rogue posa ses yeux noirs et insondables sur la figure chevaline de Mrs Dursley. Après l'avoir fixée pendant un long moment, son visage retrouva son habituelle expression narquoise, et il inclina légèrement la tête dans ce qui ressemblait à un salut ironique. C'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin la présence de Harry, qui se tenait en bas de l'escalier.

– Potter, comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message. Je vais vous le communiquer en privé.

– Est-ce que vous vous connaissez ?

Harry n'avait pu retenir cette question à l'adresse de la tante Pétunia, qui paraissait bouleversée.

– Vous m'avez entendu, Potter ? fit Rogue d'une voix menaçante.

Il passa à côté de l'oncle Vernon, dont l'indignation et la fureur risquaient d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre, à en juger par la veine qui palpitait dangereusement sur sa tempe. Mais le maintien glacial de ce sorcier, ses yeux perçants et sa robe noire semblaient, dans une certaine mesure, l'intimider. Les dents serrées, Harry pivota sur ses talons et monta dans sa chambre, suivi de près par le maître des potions.

Le rictus méprisant de Rogue s'élargit lorsqu'il eut pénétré dans la petite pièce, qui baignait dans le plus total désordre. Le sol était jonché d'anciens exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, de livres et de chaussettes dépareillées. Le lit était défait ; le bureau, où reposaient quelques instruments magiques et la cage d'Hedwige, que Harry n'avait pas nettoyée depuis leur retour, était couvert de poussière. La chouette de neige hulula d'un air ensommeillé.

– Puis-je m'asseoir, Potter ? demanda Rogue nonchalamment.

Harry poussa vers lui l'unique chaise de la chambre après en avoir ôté les papiers et les vêtements d'un geste irrité. Rogue s'assit et promena son regard sur les meubles ; tout à coup, son visage se figea. Harry vit qu'il regardait la photo de ses parents, posée sur la table de chevet. Lentement, Rogue détacha les yeux de l'image et les planta une fois de plus dans ceux de Harry. Ils étaient durs et flamboyants. Il attendit que le garçon se soit assis à son tour avant de prendre la parole.

– Bien, Potter. Maintenant, voici ce que vous transmet le directeur. Il viendra vous chercher le 15 juillet vers onze heures du soir pour vous emmener au Terrier, où vous passerez le reste de vos vacances. Mais d'abord, vous ferez un détour pour assister à une tâche importante qu'il souhaite accomplir. Vous ferez votre valise et vous tiendrez prêt vers l'heure indiquée. Vous garderez votre cape d'invisibilité à portée de la main.

– A quelle tâche dois-je assister ? demanda Harry, qui, pour la première fois depuis le drame du ministère, ressentit de la joie.

– Le directeur vous l'expliquera quand il le jugera nécessaire, répondit Rogue sèchement. C'est tout, Potter.

Harry leva les sourcils. Dumbledore lui envoyait Rogue pour lui annoncer simplement le jour de leur rendez-vous, alors qu'il aurait suffi de le lui communiquer par un hibou ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler sa pensée, il entendit la réponse :

– Je crois que cela est évident, Potter. Il n'est pas prudent en ces temps-ci de transmettre des informations confidentielles par des moyens aussi peu sûrs que les hiboux. L'année dernière aurait dû vous apprendre quelque chose à ce sujet.

Il faisait allusion au régime de Dolores Ombrage, qui avait exercé son contrôle sur toute l'école en interceptant, entre autres, le courrier des élèves.

Harry se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

– Je sais à quel point vos manières sont distinguées, Potter, mais je m'attendais tout de même à ce que vous me remerciiez pour vous avoir transmis le message. Ou croyez-vous être dispensé des règles les plus élémentaires en dehors de l'école ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

– Merci, _monsieur_, répondit-il férocement. Mais il me semble que vous auriez dû d'abord me présenter vos condoléances.

Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir pu se contenir. Evoquer la mort de Sirius lui causait une peine cuisante, et il ne saurait supporter les sarcasmes de Rogue à l'égard de son parrain.

Le professeur pâlit. A plusieurs reprises, il parut être sur le point de répondre, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il finit par se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

– N'oubliez pas, Potter, le 15 juillet à onze heures. Inutile de me raccompagner.

Il sortit. Furieux, mais profondément soulagé d'être délivré de sa compagnie, Harry claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna pour se laisser retomber sur son lit, mais s'arrêta interdit. Sa minuscule table de chevet était vide. La photo de ses parents avait disparu. Rogue l'avait-elle emportée ? Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas de l'avoir vu s'en approcher. A moins qu'il ne se soit servi du sortilège d'attraction.

Il rouvrit la porte et se rua vers l'escalier qu'il dévala d'un trait. Rogue s'apprêtait à sortir sous les yeux inquiets des Dursley.

– Professeur ! s'écria Harry hors d'haleine. Avez-vous pris la photo de mes parents ?

Rogue s'immobilisa, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte. La tante Pétunia laissa échapper un petit cri. Il se retourna lentement, le visage blafard, et dévisagea Harry avec une expression de pure haine.

– Je vous demande pardon, Potter ?

– La photo de mes parents ! Elle était là à votre arrivée !

– Une retenue, Potter, le premier septembre, à dix heures du soir. Et si jamais je vous entends proférer des accusations contre moi, vous le regretterez toute votre vie.

La porte se referma sur lui avec fracas. Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent le icrack/i sonore qui accompagnait le transplanage. Harry regarda les Dursley d'un air interrogateur.

– Est-ce que tu le connais ? demanda-t-il à la tante Pétunia. Où as-tu…

Mais elle se hâta de se réfugier dans la cuisine, son visage enfoui dans ses mains. L'oncle Vernon lança à Harry un dernier regard furibond avant d'aller la rejoindre.

– File d'ici ! vociféra-t-il. Dans ta chambre ! Vite !

Il referma à son tour la porte de la cuisine et le hall d'entrée replongea dans l'obscurité.


	2. Surprise au Chaudron Baveur

****Chapitre 2: Surprise au Chadron Baveur****

**Note:** Ce chapitre est situé avant le début de la sixième année scolaire de Harry. La scène se déroule après la vaine tentative d'Hermione d'apprendre quel objet Drago Malfoy a commandé chez Barjow et Beurk. Alors que les trois amis s'apprêtent à sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes…

* * *

><p>Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas fini de se disputer lorsque Harry aperçut une ombre familière descendre le Chemin de Traverse. La cape noire et les cheveux graisseux de l'homme ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité. Il fit à ses amis signe de se taire et leur montra la silhouette, qui s'éloignait à pas pressés en direction du Chaudron Baveur.<p>

– Ça alors ! murmura Ron. Qu'est-ce que Rogue fait ici ?

– Il a dû venir acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions, supposa Hermione.

– Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait un rendez-vous avec les Malfoy, grommela Harry sombrement. Ou qu'il soit venu acheter des instruments de magie noire.

– Je te ferai remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes, protesta Hermione, indignée par sa partialité. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse en compagnie des Malfoy ?

– Je suis d'accord avec Harry, déclara Ron. C'est un vieil ami de Lucius Malfoy. Et je l'imagine mal faire ses achats dans la boutique de l'apothicaire au milieu de ses élèves !

– Et pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde fait ses provisions sur le Chemin de Traverse !

Harry regardait la cape noire disparaître dans le brouillard. Il éprouvait une envie irrésistible d'en apprendre davantage sur les plans de son maître des potions et sentait que le moment était propice. Sans perdre davantage de temps, il décida de s'élancer à la poursuite du professeur.

– Harry, non ! Il faut rentrer dans la boutique de Fred et George, on a dû s'apercevoir de notre absence ! gémit Hermione en essayant de le retenir par le bras.

– Oui, laisse tomber ! suggéra Ron. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, qu'il se promène ici ?

Harry ne les écoutait pas. Il suivait Rogue à une distance prudente, obligeant ses deux amis à marcher sur ses talons afin de ne pas dépasser de la cape d'invisibilité. La silhouette noire passa sous la voûte qui s'ouvrait sur la cour du Chaudron Baveur et s'engouffra dans le pub.

– Rentrons, Harry ! suppliait Hermione, qui se tordait à présent nerveusement les mains. Qu'est-ce que tu espères voir ? Il ne va pas amener de Mangemorts au bar !

– Je veux savoir ce qu'il mijote, répondit-il sans cesser de s'avancer obstinément vers l'arcade. Il est venu me voir cet été. Je vous ai dit que son comportement était étrange.

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire des recherches, assura Ron.

Il s'arrêta résolument sous la voûte et saisit Harry par l'épaule pour l'immobiliser.

– Maman fera une scène terrible si elle se rend compte que nous sommes partis sans la prévenir. Avec tous les moyens de sécurité qu'ils ont mis en place !

Indifférent aux sollicitations de Ron, qui menaçait de lui arracher le bras, Harry tendit le cou pour voir ce qui se passait dans le pub. A travers la porte vitrée, il vit Rogue traverser le bar désert et se diriger vers l'autre entrée : celle qui donnait sur Charing Cross Road.

– Harry, revenons ! insistait Hermione. Tu vois bien qu'il ne rencontre personne ! Nous ne pouvons pas le suivre dans tout Londres !

Il était sur le point de céder lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Rogue était revenu à l'intérieur. Une femme lui emboîtait le pas. Harry s'avança vers la vitre pour mieux la distinguer. Il crut alors qu'il allait avoir une attaque. C'était la tante Pétunia. Ron et Hermione contemplèrent la scène bouche bée, oubliant pour un instant leur détermination à rentrer au plus vite.

– Par les chaussettes de Merlin ! haleta Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Ta tante est amie avec Rogue ? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si méchante !

– Je croyais que les Moldus ne pouvaient pas voir l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, s'étonna Hermione. A sa place, elle aurait dû voir une boutique détruite…

– C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il est sorti à sa rencontre, dit Harry.

Il réfléchissait. Allait-il apprendre enfin l'origine de l'étrange connivence entre Mrs Dursley et le maître des potions qu'il avait sentie le soir où celui-ci était venu lui transmettre le message de Dumbledore ? Allait-il savoir comment ils s'étaient connus et quel secret ils partageaient ? Il fit un geste vers la porte, qui n'était qu'entrebâillée. Ce mouvement ramena Hermione à elle.

– Harry, pas maintenant ! Il faut revenir ! S'il te plaît, laisse…

Mais sa décision était prise. Il tira la cape d'invisibilité entièrement sur lui, les faisant sursauter d'effroi et s'écarter précipitamment de la porte, et se faufila à l'intérieur.

Rogue et Pétunia s'étaient assis à une petite table de fond. Mrs Dursley paraissait fort mal à l'aise dans cet endroit miteux et en tout point contraire à son mode de vie, comme le laissait deviner son expression de visage troublée. Tom, le vieux propriétaire du pub, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil perplexe sur son impeccable tenue moldue lorsqu'il fut venu lui servir son thé, auquel elle ne toucha guère. Il déposa ensuite un verre d'hydromel devant Rogue. Celui-ci n'accorda pas plus d'attention à sa boisson que Pétunia à la sienne.

Ils conservaient un silence lourd d'antipathie mutuelle. Harry s'avança avec précaution vers leur table. Ce fut Mrs Dursley qui se décida à parler la première. Sa voix d'habitude aigre et suraiguë tremblait d'inquiétude.

– Ce qu'il a dit est donc vrai ? Il est bien revenu, Lord… Lord V…

– On ne prononce pas son nom, coupa Rogue sèchement.

– Mais il est revenu ?

– Oui.

– Cela signifie qu'il y aura une guerre ? Comme la dernière fois ?

– En effet. Et elle a déjà commencé.

Elle laissa échapper une faible exclamation d'horreur.

– Est-ce que ma famille est en danger ? demanda-t-elle avec insistance.

– Peut-être, répondit Rogue, impassible. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres essaie de capturer Potter, il pourra vous utiliser comme un appas ou vous soumettre à la torture.

Pétunia expira lentement, comme pour maîtriser son angoisse, mais de toute évidence, elle était résolue à poursuivre son interrogatoire jusqu'au bout.

– Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il tant à Harry ? Pourquoi veut-il… le capturer ?

L'irritation de Rogue semblait s'accroître avec chaque nouvelle question que Mrs Dursley lui posait. Harry se demandait pourquoi il avait consenti à ce rendez-vous, qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

– Pour la même raison que la dernière fois. Il croit que Potter a le pouvoir de le vaincre.

Et soudain, après un court silence, il lui lança avec dédain :

– Vous auriez dû le savoir depuis longtemps.

Plus encore que cette attaque violente, ce fut la réaction humble de la tante Pétunia qui stupéfia Harry. Les yeux baissés, elle s'abstint de répliquer. Elle ne reprit qu'après avoir bien pesé ses mots :

– A votre avis, a-t-il une chance de le détruire ?

– Dumbledore le croit, affirma Rogue d'un ton sceptique. Il faut donc l'espérer.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

– Vous étiez ami avec elle. Pourquoi détestez-vous ce garçon ?

Rogue ne répondit pas toute de suite. Sa main se crispa sur sa boisson avec une telle force que le verre fragile menaçait d'éclater entre ses doigts.

– C'est le fils de Potter, avoua-t-il enfin entre ses dents.

Harry avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un rêve. L'aversion de Rogue pour son père ne lui était que trop bien connue. A y bien penser, il n'avait cependant jamais entendu le professeur critiquer sa mère. Ainsi donc, ils auraient été amis. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avait-il traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe le jour de leur épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Peut-être avait-il été jaloux de voir Lily courtisée par James ?

Une confession mélancolique de Mrs Dursley le tira de sa réflexion fiévreuse.

– J'ai honte d'avoir… d'avoir été… si injuste avec elle, reconnut-elle d'une voix éteinte. Je n'aurais jamais dû… lui dire…

Sa voix se perdit. Rogue la fixa des yeux et son regard glacial sembla s'adoucir imperceptiblement. Il hésita avant de demander avec une tendresse qui ébahit Harry plus que tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

– A-t-elle jamais parlé de moi après… ma dernière visite ?

– Pendant la dernière fête de Noël que nous avons passée en famille. Elle a dit que vous lui manquiez.

Il se passa alors quelque chose qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'aurait jamais cru possible. Rogue avait des larmes aux yeux. C'était donc vrai. Il aimait Lily.

Harry suffoquait sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Il devait partir, se réfugier dans un lieu calme où il pourrait repenser à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et accepter la réalité insoupçonnée. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, mais ses membres engourdis par le choc ne lui obéissaient plus. Il tituba, heurta une chaise et tomba sur le sol en la renversant. Les deux hôtes eurent un soubresaut et se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Rogue réagit avec la rapidité d'un éclair.

–_Impedimenta_ !

Les jambes de Harry s'immobilisèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur lui arracha sa cape d'invisibilité. Dès que la tante Pétunia l'eut aperçu, elle poussa un cri strident et sortit du pub en courant. Paralysé et impuissant, Harry regarda avec appréhension le maître des potions. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de subir sa fureur l'année précédente, après avoir pénétré dans ses souvenirs. Cette fureur n'était pourtant rien à côté de la rage qui le secouait à présent. Cette fois, Rogue allait le tuer. C'était écrit dans ses yeux noirs qui brûlaient d'une lueur démente. Un tremblement s'empara de Harry lorsqu'il le vit lever sa baguette.

– Professeur Rogue ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'était Tom qui accourait en claudiquant. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent à la vue du tableau qui s'offrait à lui : Harry était renversé sur le sol, la silhouette menaçante de Rogue dressée devant lui, sa baguette en l'air.

– Rien d'extraordinaire, Tom, répliqua le professeur férocement sans baisser le bras. C'est encore Potter qui a décidé de se mêler des affaires qui ne le regardent pas et de venir écouter ma conversation privée.

– Le jeune Potter ? Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que…

– Et je suis sûr qu'il a échappé à sa garde. Le ministère a formé un groupe d'Aurors de choix rien que pour sa protection, mais peu lui importe, à lui. Le célèbre Potter se promène où il veut, quand il veut, autant qu'il veut, et s'il se fait attraper par des Mangemorts, quelqu'un viendra sûrement à son secours.

– Oh ! oh ! Mais, professeur, peut-être que Mr Potter avait seulement l'intention de venir prendre un…

– Il est venu fouiner ! s'emporta Rogue. Je sais de quoi je parle, Tom !

– Certainement, professeur, certainement… Je vous prie seulement de ne pas être trop sévère avec…

– Je suis son professeur, il m'appartient de décider à quel point il convient d'être sévère avec lui !

Pendant cette querelle, Rogue s'était à moitié tourné vers le vieil homme. Harry s'efforçait désespérément de rompre le charme qui le clouait sur place, mais tout à coup, les effets du sortilège se dissipèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il regarda discrètement en arrière et comprit qu'Hermione avait utilisé la formule _Finite __Incantatem_. Sans perdre de temps, il empoigna sa cape d'invisibilité et se rua dans la cour où attendaient ses deux amis. Tous les trois se précipitèrent aussitôt vers le Chemin de Traverse. Avant de disparaître derrière la voûte, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil furtif vers le bar. La baguette de Rogue était pointée sur eux et ses lèvres formaient le mot _Oubliettes_. Une fois revenus au _Weasley, __Farces __pour __sorciers __facétieux_, ils ne se souvenaient plus de leur aventure.


End file.
